


Falling For You

by Finnian_Siog



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, French Kissing, Gay, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Locker Room, Love Confessions, M/M, Stalking, Wet Clothing, Wet Clothing Kink, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 17:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finnian_Siog/pseuds/Finnian_Siog
Summary: There is only one way Draco Malfoy can get close to Harry Potter, the object of his affection. That is, to insult him of course.





	Falling For You

Draco finally saw what he’d been looking for. He couldn’t see the boy from where he was standing, just a bit of dark, messy hair from behind the large tree. The blond moved closer, hiding himself by a large rock near the lake. He chanced a peek. He could see him now. Harry was sitting on the grass, back against the tree, reading. He held an apple in one hand, while the other turned the pages. The book rested in his lap. The teen was completely unaware that anyone was watching him.

Draco was lucky. He hardly ever got chances like this, chances to see the object of his obsession so close up without the boy’s obvious hatred for Draco etched into every line of his face. It was nice. The boy had a small smile on his lips as he read his book. Draco wondered what he was reading. He assumed it was a quidditch magazine.

Then Harry took another bite of his apple. The blond watched the boy’s plump lips as he chewed. Draco imagined those lips on his, would they be soft or firm? Would he bite Draco’s lip like he did his own? Draco noticed all the boy’s little habits. Like how his hands would fray the sleeve of his jumper when he was nervous. Or how, when he was happy, he would talk with his hands. Draco saw everything when it came to Harry Potter.

Draco wanted to watch the boy forever, but he also wanted to be noticed by him. Draco sighed, got up, and moved away from the rock. He walked haughtily toward the unsuspecting teen. Draco crossed his arms and put a sneer on his face, ready to insult the object of his affection. That was the only way he could interact with Harry Potter. He couldn’t tell the boy he liked him. He knew his feelings wouldn’t be returned. The boy hated him. If he wanted to be noticed, to get the boy to pay any attention to him at all, he’d have to settle for negative attention. He didn’t mind being hated as long as it meant the boy thought about him. 

Draco walked toward the boy, but Harry still hadn’t noticed him. It made the blond angry and Draco wasn’t paying attention to the ground when he tripped over one of the tree’s large roots. The blond fell so suddenly that he wasn’t able to catch himself. His face hit something soft while his right hand caught on something metal before his hand hit the ground.

“Malfoy? What are you doing?” came the familiar voice of The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Draco’s heart sped up as he realized why the ground under his head was soft. He opened his eyes and raised his head off the lap of Harry Potter. He noticed that the boy’s glasses were in his hand, unbroken. Draco had to control his facial features. His face had been in the boy’s crotch. He couldn’t let on how happy he was. He forced his mouth into an angry scowl and got up off the boy.

“What the fuck Potter! Why are you sprawled out on the ground where people are trying to walk? If my robes even have a stitch out of place you will be responsible,” he said, dusting himself off. “Believe me, my robes do not come cheap.”

“What? I’m not paying for your stupid robes! It isn’t my fault that you have two left feet Malfoy!” The boy said, getting to his feet. “Give me my glasses back,” he said, reaching for the wire frames.

The blond stepped away, sneering and keeping the glasses raised in his hand, but out of the other boy’s reach. “You actually want this ugly piece of metal back?” Malfoy sculpted his features to appear shocked. “I was going to do you a favor and chuck them in the lake.”

“You wouldn’t dare!”

“Watch me,” he said inching closer to the lake.

“Stop Malfoy!”

The blond hadn’t planned to throw the glasses in the lake, he really hadn’t. But seeing the boy look so desperate for them…he just couldn’t resist. Draco lifted them up, ready to throw, when Harry ran at him and reached up to get them. The blond lost his footing and they both fell into the cold water of the lake. Draco fell with Harry on top of him. They had been on the shore so the water wasn’t deep, but they were both soaked.

“What the hell Potter!” Draco sputtered. 

“My…glasses,” Harry tried to say. He was on top of the boy, his clothes were soaked through, but he was still reaching for his glasses. Then Malfoy pushed him off and Harry got a face full of sand. “Hey!” He said, head once more above water.

Draco sat up in the shallow water. He’d only then realized that the glasses were no longer in his hand. He reflexively searched the lake bottom, and felt something hard. He gave the boy an evil smile as he lifted the object out of the water. “Looking for these Potter?”

Harry didn’t say anything at first. “Okay I know my eyesight is bad, but I’m pretty sure that’s a snake Malfoy.

Draco looked down at his hand in surprise, screamed, and chucked the snake back into the lake, far, far away from him.

Harry laughed.

Draco couldn’t control the blush that appeared on his cheeks, and punched the other boy in the shoulder.

“Ten points from each of your houses!” came the voice of Professor McGonagall. “The both of you will also be spending detention with me tonight.”

“But-“

“No buts Mr. Malfoy. You know students are not allowed in the lake. You are both lucky you’re getting off so easily. Now both of you go change in the Gryffindor locker room.”

“Why do I-“

“Filtch is mopping the floors of the Slytherin locker rooms right now, and I won’t have you making a mess while he’s trying to clean.”

Malfoy just gave her a look.

“Is there a problem Mr. Malfoy?”

“No ma’am.”

“Good, then Mr. Potter will show you the way.”

“But Professor, I lost my glasses in the lake.”

Minerva sighed and said, “accio Harry Potter’s glasses,” pointing her wand at the lake. They immediately flew into her hand. She handed them back to him and told them to be on their way.

Potter walked in front of Draco. The whole way the boy was giddy. He’d gotten so much today. He’d already had his face in the boy’s clothed crotch and had the boy fall on top of him. He’d seen the boy’s wet skin, saw a hint of a nipple underneath Harry’s wet cotton shirt. And now…now he was going to witness the boy changing in front of him. He’d finally be able to see the object of his obsession and affection naked. It was a good day indeed.

Once in the locker room however, the boy made his way to a shower stall. “What are you doing?” Draco sounded defeated. Was he not going to get to see the boy change after all?

“Oh, I don’t know. Taking a shower? We smell like the lake.” Then the boy disappeared inside the stall.

Draco was beyond upset. But he too went inside a stall. He could hear the boy change out of his wet clothes as he changed out of his own. Then he heard the shower turn on. He turned his own on and stepped inside to clean himself. The showers of Hogwarts always had new bars of soap in their stalls so students could clean themselves after a game of quidditch. 

About ten minutes later, Draco heard Potter’s shower turn off. He turned off his own then realized something. It seemed that Harry realized the same thing, because he heard the boy call out.

“Umm, Malfoy?”

“What Potter?” He said, pretending to sound annoyed.

“You…did you bring an extra change of clothes with you?”

“Did it look like I was carrying a bundle of clothes this whole time?”

“…Then umm…how are we going to get back to our dorms?”

Draco figured he’d have to use his wand to dry his robes. But wait, had Potter brought his? He hadn’t seen it when the teen was sitting against the tree, or when Draco threatened to throw his glasses in the lake. Interesting. “What about your wand?” he asked, trying to keep the joy from slipping into his voice.

There was a short silence.

“I left it back at the dorm. Do you have yours?” 

“No,” he lied.

“Then what are we going to do?”

Harry heard the door to the stall next to his open. He heard Malfoy walk barefoot across the tiles, past his stall. He heard him open a cabinet. The towel cabinet. “Are you getting a towel?”

“It’s all we’ve got right now. I guess we’ll need to walk back to our dorms like this,” he said, wrapping the towel around his hips.

Draco heard the boy gulp from inside his stall.

“Umm, can you bring me one of those towels?” Harry asked.

“No. I’m not your maid Potter. Get one yourself,” He said sitting on a bench, waiting for the boy to come out.

“Oh come on Malfoy. It’s not that big a deal. Couldn’t you just-“

“You’re right for once, Scar-head. It’s not a big deal. What’s wrong? Embarrassed about your body? Do you have a tiny dick or something?” Malfoy knew that Potter was blushing in there. He just knew it.  
“I’m not embarrassed or anything. I just don’t like being naked in front of people like you apparently do.”

He knew it was supposed to be an insult but he laughed and said, “Yeah I don’t mind nudity at all. I mean you can’t get hung up about it every time you have sex, can you?”

Harry didn’t really know what to say. Malfoy was already having sex? But they were only fifth years. Were other people in his year having sex? Who? How many people had Malfoy already slept with? He wanted to know, but he couldn’t just ask something like that.

“What’s wrong Potter, don’t tell me you’re a virgin.” Draco hoped he was. He was a virgin himself.

“I…I’m not.” Harry said weakly.

“Ha! I knew it. That’s why you don’t like being naked in front of people. But we are both guys…unless. Oh don’t tell me. You’re gay, aren’t you?”

“No! I’m not Malfoy. Jeez, I just don’t like people seeing me naked. That’s it.”

Draco suddenly felt a weight in his stomach. He’d thought that Harry was probably not gay…but to have it confirmed like that…it hurt. The blond was suddenly angry. If he wasn’t going to ever have him, he was damn-well going to at least see him naked. “Merlin, Potter! Nobody gives a shit what you look like. It’s not a big deal!”

It was silent for a moment.

“Fine. Can you turn around at least?”

Draco gave an exasperated sigh. “Fine, jeez.”

Harry heard the boy shift on the bench, then slowly unlocked and opened his stall door. He peeked out and saw that Malfoy was in fact facing the other way. Now he just had to quickly get to the cabinet and get a towel. Harry left the stall, practically hugging the wall, and made his way to the cabinet.

Draco could hear the boy’s wet feet patting on the floor and waited. He peeked over his shoulder. Harry was opening the cabinet and looking inside. Draco could see everything. The boy was skinny, like Draco knew he was, but he could see some muscle too. Quidditch was really helping Harry’s body develop. Draco’s eyes traveled down. He saw the boy’s pink nipples. They were cute. Then they traveled down further. He saw a tuft of dark curly hair before…Draco smiled. The boy was small down there. But Draco liked it just the same. His cute little dick was on full display and the blond wanted to suck it. He imagined pinning the boy down and having his way with him. But of course that was when Harry noticed his eyes on him.  
Harry gasped when he saw Malfoy looking at him and covered himself with the towel quickly. “W-what the hell Malfoy! You weren’t supposed to look!”

The blond turned fully around, watching Harry. The boy’s blush was priceless and it made Draco smirk. “No, that wasn’t the agreement. You asked me to turn around and I did. You didn’t say anything about looking.” 

The blond stood up, the towel around his waist falling to the floor. Harry looked away and said an apology in a weak voice. “S-sorry, I didn’t mean to see.” Harry wanted to look again, to confirm what he’d just seen, but couldn’t. The boy was…well, he supposed the word was ‘hung’.

Draco laughed. “Look all you want, I don’t mind,” he said cockily. “I’m not a prude like you.” The boy picked up the wand he’d placed on the bench.

Harry looked back, angrily and about to tell Malfoy off when he saw the boy walk toward him, still naked, wand raised.

“W-what-“ he began to say when the blond said ‘accio Harry Potter’s towel’ and suddenly the towel around his waist flew off him and landed on the floor at Malfoy’s feet. The boy just walked over it, getting closer. Harry didn’t know what to do. Malfoy was about to curse him. Harry flinched and closed his eyes in preparation. Then the footsteps stopped. Suddenly Harry felt something soft against his lips. His eyelids fluttered open. Draco Malfoy had his eyes closed…and was kissing him. 

“What-“ he tried to say, but the boy took that opportunity to put his tongue in Harry’s mouth. He could hear the blond moan as their tongues intertwined. Harry tried to pull away, but Malfoy entangled his big hand in Harry’s hair, keeping him still. He didn’t know why the blond was doing this. It was a cruel joke really. Did the blond know that he secretly had feelings for him? Was he making fun of him? Oh god, he wished Voldemort would come and kill him. It would save him the embarrassment. 

Draco loved the taste of Potter’s mouth. He could kiss him forever and it still wouldn’t be enough. When he felt the boy try to pull away it hurt his feelings and he grabbed hold of the back of his head to keep him still while his tongue explored the young hero’s mouth. He knew Potter didn’t feel anything for him, but he didn’t want this chance to pass him by. They were finally alone together and naked. He could do anything he wanted. Draco, never taking his lips off the boy, guided them to the tiled floor. Draco was on top of Harry. The blond finally pulled away to look at the beautiful boy beneath him. What he saw stopped him in his tracks. Harry Potter had his eyes open. Tears were overflowing, spilling from his expressive eyes. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment. Then Draco heard a small desperate word come from those now swollen lips.

“W-why?” Harry couldn’t believe that Malfoy could be this cruel. He was a bully, but this? Nobody was around to see, why was he humiliating him like this? Harry couldn’t stop the tears. “Why are you doing this? T-that was m-my first kiss.”  
Draco felt suddenly bad. He wanted to see the boy happy or angry, not this. This was much worse. He didn’t know what to say. If he told the boy it was a cruel joke he knew that Harry would never talk to him again, not even to defend himself from Draco’s mean comments. Their relationship would end. Harry would want nothing to do with him. But if he told him the truth…what would the boy do? Laugh at him? Tell the whole school? Draco would be a laughingstock…but maybe he deserved it. He shouldn’t have forced himself on Harry. He just loved him so much. He didn’t know what else to do.

Harry heard the boy sigh. He noticed that Draco looked…pained. Why? That wasn’t right. Shouldn’t he be smirking at him, or laughing, telling him how stupid he was or…or something?

“I’m sorry,” the blond said. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Harry was expecting a number of things, but not that. Not an apology. Not from Draco Malfoy.

“The truth…the truth is…I,” Draco took a deep breath. “I really like you.” He shook his head. “No. That’s not it. I don’t just like you. I’m obsessed with you. Have been since we first met in madam Malken’s shop when we were eleven. I’m in love with you Potter…Harry.”

Harry was stunned. Did he just say- no. No that’s not possible. He couldn’t feel the same way…could he? Maybe this was still part of the joke. “Yeah right Malfoy, very funny. Now get off me.”

The blond couldn’t look at him anymore. “It’s true.”

Harry pushed him off. Malfoy fell on his back on the tiled floor but didn’t move to get up. Harry found his towel and put it around his waist. He made to leave, but then he noticed the blond again. He was still on the floor, he hadn’t moved. Harry heard a low hiccupping sound come from him and saw that the boy was crying. Harry didn’t know what possessed him to do it, but he kneeled down on the floor next to him. 

Draco had heard the other boy approaching. He looked up just in time to see the boy’s lips press against his own. Harry Potter was kissing him. 

Harry broke the kiss and looked down at the blond. “I…I love you too,” he said. Harry watched as the boy’s eyes widened and fresh tears ran down his face. “I think I’ve liked you for a long time,” Harry smiled. 

Draco Malfoy smiled back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so I’m not really into hardcore stories anymore. I won’t be writing them as I feel that it’s morally wrong to do so. Also I won’t be completing my three long fics: Dumbledore’s Little Pet, Harry’s Bottle, or Love in Murder. I see now that those stories are disturbing and encourage pedophilia. It’s wrong to even have them on this site. I will be deleting them within the week from AO3, Adult Fafiction, and my own website. I apologize if you find this disagreeable. I guess you could say I’m turning over a new leaf. I’ll only be writing fluff fanfiction like Falling For You from now on.
> 
> APRIL FOOLS!
> 
> You think I could ever change? I don’t. Nor would I want to. I hated writing this story. The whole time I just wanted Draco to rape him. It was agonizing having them both fall in love with each other and do no more than kiss…disgusting.
> 
> Well at least now I know that I can write fluff if I try hard enough. I honestly didn’t think I could. But I still don’t know, was it fluffy enough? I think there were still some rapey vibes that came through. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
